Autonomous vehicles, also referred to as unmanned vehicles, are capable of travel without a physically-present human operator. Some autonomous vehicles may have the capability to operate in different modes, such as a remote-control mode, a partially autonomous mode, and an autonomous mode. During the remote-control mode, the vehicle may operate according to controls provided by a remotely positioned operator. Conversely, a control system may control navigation of the vehicle during the autonomous mode and the operator and control system may share controls of the vehicle during the partially autonomous mode. For instance, the operator may choose to let the control system handle navigation while providing non-navigation controls to complete a task, such as operating a mechanical system to physically deliver an object.